Charms
by ekjd4etnty
Summary: Liz, it reads, I don't know why you went away, but, if this finds you, it must be meant to be. Fate has found it's place and time. Please come home. Home to Roswell...home to...me. I'm begging you. I love you. Maxe


I stood there in silence. I had thought that I had felt the most amount of feelings that could be felt at one time five years ago. Obviously, I was wrong. What I felt then...it's like...a paper cut compared to this. Let me start at the beginning...

I had made up my mind, five years ago, that once I graduated from West Roswell High that year, I would leave Roswell, New Mexico forever. I would leave the rumors and the whispers. (Some people still wouldn't believe the ketchup story.) I would leave the town, with, like, five thousand alien-theme tourist shops, where I'd grown-up. I would leave my family and my friends. I would leave Max. I would leave and I wouldn't look back or return. Ever. I thought, 'Hey, this will be easy. No good-byes, no sad speeches, no tears.' Yeah, right. I would tell my parents where I was going, but no one else. Not Maria, not Michael, not Isabel or Alex, and not Max. I thought it would be better that way. Boy, was I wrong...

__

Graduation Day started out pretty normally. Michael and Maria making out in the back of my car (Yes, I'd finally gotten a car) and Isabel and Alex planning their small, but beautiful wedding that was to take place in less then two years. 'Pity,' I thought, 'I won't be there to see it.' Anyway, there we were, and I'm sure that we made quite a sight as we walked into school. (Now, I know that I left out one member of the gang, so here it goes.) Back to the sight we made; there we were, Max Evans and Liz Parker, voted the 'Best Should-Be Couple' by the senior class, barely talking to each other. Still, we held our heads high as we walked into the school, and why shouldn't we have? Between us were Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel. There was no way that Max and I were going to come into any kind of contact. Well, the day went on pretty normally, and we seniors were allowed to leave after lunch to get ready for the graduation ceremony that was to be held at four fifteen. The ceremony came and went. I was supposed to meet everyone at the Crashdown right after. There was a big party planned. I, however, had different plans. I had borrowed some money from my parents and left for South Dakota in my car the minute after Alex got his diploma. My parents knew that I wasn't going to be at the party. In fact, I'd given them something to give to each of my friends. Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel each got long letters explaining everything to them, and telling them how much of a part of my life that they are. They also got a picture of me and a note to put in their yearbooks, if they chose to do so. Max, in addition to everything else, was given a gold chain. On the chain was a heart shaped charm. The front of the chain boasted my name in cursive writing, while, the back was simply stated the date and one word; ALWAYS. Later, when my mother called, she told me that Max had taken the small black velvet box, opened it, and left. After I heard that, I felt kind of bad for leaving, but I knew that it had to be done. Like that one song says, "Fate has a place and time." If Max and I were meant to be together, we would be. No matter what. Well, three months later, I was a student by day, a waitress by night. Everyone, my teachers, co-workers, 'friends', everyone knew me as Lia. Lia Poter. Born and raised right here in Hartmound, South Dakota. It was easier that way. My parents and I kept in touch by writing letters, and long phone calls. I was well informed of what was going on in Roswell, and even more informed of what was going on with my friends. This is how, in fact, I learned that Alex and Isabel never did get married. That they had both died in a car accident as he drove her to her first day of college. (My dad told me that when they were finally able to get inside the car, Isabel and Alex's hands were clasped together.) I knew when the funeral was, too, but I didn't go. It would have been too painful. My mom cried as she told me that they were buried side by side. I still look at their pictures everyday, and it kills me when I think about them. They were wonderful friends, and I have vowed to never forget them. In one letter, my mom told me about Maria. It seems that Michael and Maria got married about two years after I left, and they now have two adorable children (my mom also sent pictures). The oldest is about three. I still didn't return home. It wasn't time, yet. Somehow, my mom managed to write me one last letter before she died. Actually, before both she and my father died. I learned from the sheriff, who also knew where I was, just in case, that there had been a gas leak and they died in their sleep. That was just last month, and the sheriff has informed me that Maria has taken over the Crashdown. Still, I did not return to the town of my birth. I had vowed to never look back, and I planned on keeping that vow. And, now I'm back to where I started from. I hold, in my hands, a letter addressed to Liz Parker. Not Lia Poter. How this letter found me, I'll never know. I just know that it did. My hands are shaking as I open it. As I pull a single piece of paper from the envelope, I see a dove staring at me. I know that Michael drew it, even before I see his name signed at the bottom. He was the only one of us who was any good at art. Michael drew the picture, but Max was the one who had written on the back. Even after all these years, I can still recognize his handwriting anywhere. **_Liz,_ **it reads,** _I don't know why you went away, but, if this finds you, it must be meant to be. Fate has found it's place and time. Please come home. Home to Roswell...home to...me. I'm begging you. I love you. Max. _**Tears well up in my eyes until I slap them away and realize that there is still something else in the envelope. I shake it a little, and a gold chain falls out. On the chain is a simple heart charm. The name Max jumps out at me as I look at it. I turn it over, two simple, yet complex, words stare at me, daring me to refuse them. I don't want to however, because my heart soars at the sight of them; MARRY ME. Needless to say, fate _has_ found it's place and time. I'm going home...I've been away far too long.


End file.
